I can make you perfect
by Kcc1
Summary: So this is sorta a what happened to Ciel's parent the night of the fire...and how did angela put their bodys together? T for Horror, Blood and Violance?-One Shot?-


Creepy idea that wormed it's way into my head at church...

* * *

Angela rested her head in the palm of her hands. Her arms propped against a work table. She looked at her supplies, a dagger some thread a needle. All she needed to bring her creature together.

She sighed looking at the two bodies she had dug up. Covered in dirt and they still smelt of smoke. After all these years.

She studied there facial features they didn't look burnt at all. There where some minor burns on the males face. On the right side.

The female her face looked beautiful there where no traces of what Angela had done to that woman.

She smiled letting her mind wander to that night three years ago.

* * *

Angela smiled at the young queen Victoria. They had been planing on where to first start their purification of the world.

"The Phantomhive family...they should be first..." The young queen whispered softly. "You can cleanse them right Ms Angela?"

Angela chuckled at the Queen. "I will make them clean like snow. Erase all their impurities."

The young queen took a breath, almost nervous as to what to say next.

"If I may make a request Ms. Angela, can you combine Lady and Lord Phantomhive's body's together. They are married and shouldn't be separated. It would be a shame if they cannot feel the same joy I now feel."

Angela smiled at this then bowed slightly.

"Of course my lady. But to kill the ones that do your dirty work. No wonder your soul remains clean. You found others to make their souls dirty for you. But I can fix that. I will make them clean."

She walked over to Victoria who was sitting on her bed.

"You should rest now my lady...so I may do what it is you ask of me."

Angela watched as the young queen drifted off to sleep then she smiled.

* * *

Angela smiled walking over to Vincent Phantomhive's corpse. She pulled a dagger off of the table and smiled darkly.

"I need to get that disgusting burn off of your face Lord Phantomhive." She smiled tracing her fingers across the burnt skin.

Slowly she ran the dagger against the charred skin and watched as it began to bleed.

Slowly she slipped her fingers under the burnt flesh and tugged it off of his face. She watched as it peeled away reviling one of his brown eyes staring blankly and dead.

She dropped the flesh on the floor and stared at her handiwork.

"Oh dear...I'll need that too." She grinned sticking her finger into the eye socket. She could feel the muscle clinging around the eye. She ran her nail around the useless muscle.

Quickly she pulled the eye out of his skull. She studied it how it still held fear after all these years. Her mind wandered again she could practically smell the burning skin.

* * *

Angela giggled lightly as she walked through the an office door over to Vincent Phantomhive. His body guards where easily disposed of. All that was left was him.

"What do you want?" He asked. "Why have you invaded my home?"

"I'm sure a man of your status knows why I'm here..." She smirked walking up to the man.

Vincent was sitting in his office chair. Gripping the arms trying to keep his calm.

"Shes finally sent someone to kill me? I was wondering when this would happen."

"I'm not just here for you." Angela felt a smile pull against her lips waiting for her words to sink in.

She watched as Lord Phantomhive's cold demeanor changed into fear. He's eyes darted to his office door.

"Why would you...my wife and child? What did they do to desrvie her wrath?" He growled standing up and glaring at the angel.

"I did not tell you to stand did I?" She glared at him pushing him into the chair. "I'm saving you...for later. I want you the hear her screaming. Pleading as I kill what you hold dear..."

She snapped her fingers and watched as his arms were tied to his chair. He struggled pulling against his new found bonds.

"Please...kill me. But spare my wife...spare our son. He's only ten years old. Please!" He yelled panic ringing clear in his voice.

She smiled turning away from the bound man yelling man and walking out of the room.

* * *

Angela smiled lightly tossing to bloody eyeball away.

She took the dagger and sliced into his skull. She needed to get rid of the unneeded hair as well.

She tugged the hair and part of the skull away from his face. More muscel and blood.

"Your almost ready my lord." She ran her hand against the untainted skin. Leaving streaks of blood on his face.

"I just need somethings from your dear wife..."

She sighed pulling away from Vincent Phantomhive's body.

She walked over to the other table. Running her hand against the silky blonde hair.

"So soft..." she mumbled studying Lady Phantomhive's face. It looked so peaceful, perfect.

"It's a shame I have to cut you up."

Angela smiled digging her dagger into Rachel's soft milky skin. She was careful as she cut into this skin. She didn't want to damage her face.

The dagger was tugged against her check bone and up the bridge of her nose. She worked the blade into the hair-line into her skull and slowly cut at the top of her head.

Angela smiled and peeled the skin hair and bone off of Rachel's head. She held the skin in her hands and smiled.

"Don't worry my lord and lady. I will make you perfect."

She sighed happily when she remembered how badly Rachel had screamed.

* * *

Angela smirked walking through the darkened hallway. Where would their bedroom be?

She slowly opened a door and saw a child's room. She peeked into the room. But the bed was clearly empty. The child had probably run off.

She sighed shutting the door behind her and moving on to the next room.

She opened the door and smiled.

Rachel was just getting out of bed. A small candle was set by her nightstand near her bed.

"There you are Rachel." Angela smirked quickly walking up to the blonde woman.

"What do you want?" She asked. "Where is my husband?"

"You know, you husband asked the same thing. Do you want to know what I told him?" She shot her hand out and grasped the woman's neck. She could practacly feel the bones under her skin. So close to breaking.

Rachel trembled feeling the angel's strong grasp. What had she done to deserve this?

"I'm here to kill you..." she smiled lifting Rachel's struggling body off the floor.

Rachel's eye darted around the room. Their had to be something anything she could do to stop this mad woman.

Rachel let out an ear-splitting scream. She started to thrash her body around wildly trying to break free of the angel's grip.

"Please..." She cried. "I've done nothing wrong. My family has done nothing wrong. I'm begging you please..."

"You have done nothing wrong...that is true..." Angela smirked. "I know its a pity that I have to kill you. But orders are orders...your the first to experance this cleansing."

Rachel kicked her feet against her nightstand and felt something warm fall past her leg.

Angela dropped Rachel's body. Watched as she despertly tried to take in air. Watched as the red flame from the candle quickly ate away at the carpet.

"Your making my job so much easier." She smiled snapping her fingers and watched as the flame quickly engulfed Rachel's nightgown.

"I didn't know humans likes this kind of pain?" Angela questioned watching as Rachel thrashed about as the flames engulfed her body.

Angela smiled walking out of the burning room. The flames where engulfing everything in site, fallowing her out of the room and went wild in the hallway.

She could still hear Rachel's screaming as she walked back into Vincent's office.

Vincent stared at the angel a look or horror and disgusts showing on his face. He stuggled at his bonds again trying to break free.

"Once I get out of here I swear I'll kill you."

Angela smirked walking up to the man. "You know I'm still missing someone from you little family. Where could he be?"

Angela smiled when she heard the door slowly push open.

"Father...Mother is...she was..." Angela looked at the young Phantomhive child. So much fear showing in his small face.

Vincent stared at his son with fear.

"Ciel run...please run away!"

Angela sighed and quickly grasped the mans head. She twisted hearing the satisfying snap. She watched as the man's head hung limply at his side.

Ciel stared at the woman who had just killed his father. He let out a choked gasp as the smoke made his way int his lungs. He could see his fathers eyes through the smoking room. They looked dead and blank.

"I would listen to your father boy." Angela smiled. "I'm not above killing children...though I think the flames will take you as well."

She smirked as the coughing child turned away and ran from the door in fear.

* * *

Angela smiled placing Rachel's skin near her husband's body.

"Oh I almost forgot..." she smirked walking over to Rachel's corpse and quickly pulling her blue eye from its socket.

"There we go." she smiled walking back up to the other corpse.

"So soon now I can keep my promise."

She carefully pushed Rachel's eye into Vincent's blank socket. She smiled as she laid the lady's skin across what was left her husbands face. She could feel the skull bone scraping against one another. Almost like it was trying to not be together.

"hmmm...how to keep you to together?" Angela mused thinking aloud.

She smiled walking away from the corpse and returning with her thick black thread and needle.

Slowly as to not damage their skin she ran the needle into the two pieces. It still bled slightly as she sewed the face together. It didn't look that well put together. But it looked amazing, seeing them together at last.

"I thought you two would look lovely..." Angela smiled lightly.

"All I have to do now is wake you up." Angela smiled propping the patched corpse up into a sitting position.

She felt her hands glow with a blue light. "All I need is your souls...that's all I want now."

She felt the light glow brighter than it darkened changing from a pure clean light to a corrupt sickening color. She smiled she could feel their souls trying to not be pulled into the cleansing light. Trying to not be forced together.

"Now don't struggle." Angela smiled pushing the light into her creations body.

"I'd like you to stand...don't you want to see your son?" Angela purred walking away from the unmoving creature and went to pick up a rag.

"Your son is still alive? Don't you want to see him?" She ran the rag against her creations face cleaning the blood off of its skin.

She smiled when she saw one of the hands twitch and it quickly grasped Angela's arm.

"What did you do to us?" It gasped.

Angela smiled. "I am keeping my promises to my lady. You and your wife are one...don't you like that?"

She watched as both eyes blinked confusion showing in its face.

"I don't understand? How are we...alive?" One of its hands slowly touched the stitching on its face. Then pulled away quickly.

"Can't you feel her? You and your wife, your consciousness melding together. Becoming one...I have made you perfect." Angela smiled.

Vincent and Rachel's eyes both stared at her. The didn't recognize her. They didn't recognize their killer. She had made sure of that.

Angela sighed pulling her creation up to its feet.

"I'd like to bring you to your son? Would you like that? To see him again?" Angela smiled.

"Yes...please..." It nodded.

"Oh he will be..." Angela took her creations hand and lead it of the building.

'For now.' Angela thought and smirked darkly.

* * *

Yeah i like this...It's scary at least i think it is. Tell me what you think I'd love to know!


End file.
